His Master's Tiger
by bucktooth22
Summary: Jim and Seb blow off some steam slash mormor oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

Moriarty sat on a bench in a park. Everything was perfectly ordinary. There were people walking by, birds singing, children playing, and he was still, just sitting back watching. He smiled much like he imagined the Grinch to look as his eyes caught sight of a man walking towards him. Suit and tie, looking impeccably dressed and oh so out of place in the picturesque scene. The bulge on his hip and the sunglasses hiding his eyes were a dead giveaway too, overlooking the dark suit on the warm summer day. Before Moriarty, stood an agent. An angel of death come to kill him.

"Hello." Moriarty said grinning like the madman he was.

"Nice weather we're having." The man said tartly.

"Shall we go someplace more private?" Moriarty offered. He loved this game, knowing its outcome and step by step how they'd get there.

"This is fine." The man replied. This was not part of his game. This assassin wished to kill him in broad daylight. Moriarty shrugged, he had been bested and it was quite amusing. As the man pulled out his gun, his suit blazer ruffling, he squared his feet and leveled the muzzle at Moriarty. The bushes behind him rustled and as the gun went off blood splattered across Moriarty as multiple gunshots went off. Moran stood, his shoulder having taken two bullets while he fired four into the attacker.

"Always so impatient." Moriarty chide standing and frowning at the taller man.

"Sorry boss." Moran said holstering his weapon and looking around at the horrified park goers. "LAPD." Moran shouted holding up a very convincing fake badge. "Please clear the area there may be more terrorists." The civilians fled.

"Terrorists." Moriarty chuckled. "I suppose we should buy ski masks to pull off that look." He said poking the dead man's face with his toe. "Why didn't you just kill them all?"

"Americans are slippery. No telling if I missed one." He replied.

"Well let's get our business over with so we can head back to London." Moriarty said taking Moran's hand and walking off, pulling an injured Sebastian behind him. They got back to the flat they were renting and Moriarty licked his ice cream cone with a grin.

"Best ice cream in the country?" Moran asked as he got tweezers and began digging around in his shoulder for the bullets.

"Pretty good." Jim nodded thoughtfully. The blood dripping off Sebastian was quite the turn on, he thought to himself. But then again, he had been quite impatient about getting the bullets out of his shoulder as soon as they got back. Not to mention he killed the ice cream vendor much too quickly. He sat back; licking his ice cream and watching Sebastian stitch his injuries up until they were finally both finished. Sebastian went to the bathroom, to shower presumably, and Jim followed. He took a knife from the kitchen before stripping and heading to the bathroom. He snuck in and was silent getting into the shower behind him. Quickly he slipped his arms around Sebastian before he slowly began dragging the sharp blade down Sebastian's stomach. The other made no move to stop him.

"Are you flirting or angry?" He said when Jim took the blade to his lips and licked the blood off it.

"Both." Jim said smiling. "On your knees tiger." Jim said and Sebastian obeyed. Sebastian always obeyed. "Go on." Jim said as Sebastian took the cock into his mouth and began bobbing on it. "You can do better tiger." Jim said patronizingly. Sebastian put one hand at Jim's base and began pumping and flicking his tongue against Jim. It didn't take long for Jim to begin rutting into his face, grabbing the back of his head and pushing himself in farther. Before suddenly pulling Sebastian up to his feet and pulled Jim into a kiss.

"Sir?" Moran asked when Jim parted the kiss, licking his lips. Jim smiled and took in Sebastian, the blood on his stomach and the rippling muscles. The scarred body and barely patched shoulder. Sebastian's eyes were on Jim, waiting for further instruction. Jim took Sebastian's hand and cut the palm open. It was what they did in all the movies, but few knew just how painful that really was. Then he dragged the hand across his chest and down to his member. Sebastian needed no more instruction and began pumping it while Jim pulled him back into another kiss.

"Call me master." Jim said as he fucked Sebastian's hand.

"Master." Moran smirked as Jim's head rolled back and his eyes shut. "Do you like my blood master?" Jim moaned and pulled Sebastian's hand away from his cock to begin lapping the palm clean of blood.

"For fuck's sake Moran, do I have to tell you to do everything?" Jim snapped twisting Sebastian's arm so he was bent in half, facing the wall with Jim behind him. With no more ceremony than grabbing his hips, Jim thrust into his pet, not going slow, not preparing him, just shoving it all in. Jim slammed in and out, their bodies clapping together as Sebastian's bloody hand held the wall so he didn't hurt himself. His other hand went to his own neglected member. "Woa there tiger." Jim said grabbing Sebastian's hand and pulling behind his back. He grabbed the other and pulled it back with it. Jim's face hit the wall as he was rammed into from behind. Jim pulled out before sticking three fingers into Sebastian's ass and pulling them out to put them into his mouth he pushed Sebastian back to his knees and he began sucking Jim's cock while Jim lapped at his fingers. He turned the water off and left Sebastian there like that, leaving the room casually. Sebastian ran after him, grabbing Jim by the waist and shoving him against the nearest wall. The smirk on Jim's face was irritating as hell, but Sebastian grabbed the smaller man's legs, putting them around his waist before licking two fingers and putting them in Jim's ass. Jim put his head down on Sebastian's shoulder, no doubt looking at his bloody chest while Sebastian fingered him. He added another before shoving his dick in Jim who sank his teeth into Sebastian's shoulder. Moran grabbed Jim's legs, pulling them up farther and slinging them over each of his arms before pumping in and out of him. Sebastian pressed the entire weight of his body against Jim and against the wall, only moving his hips as Jim lapped the bloody mark he'd left in his shoulder. After a moment Jim moved a little so Sebastian let him down and Jim dropped to his knees, sucking Sebastian's cock into his mouth. Popped it out and lapped at it like a cat before getting up and going to the bedroom.

"Let's finish this tiger." Jim said grinning.

"Yes master, lets."

Three hours later the two stepped out of the bedroom both having spent all their pent up energy. Sebastian sat on the couch and Jim sat on his lap. "Let's watch sponge bob." Jim said grabbing the remote.


End file.
